


Warm Till Spring

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A snowed-in Charlie with no internet was a grumpy Charlie.





	Warm Till Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [snowed in](https://i.imgur.com/UTvUEac.jpg).

“Is it summer yet?” Charlie muttered from under the quilt.

“Not exactly.” Jo glanced at the snow-covered window. “Don’t think the electricity’s coming back anytime soon.”

“Ugh, kill me now.”

Jo dove under the quilt and took Charlie’s face between her hands. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Charlie bit her lip and nodded.

“We’ve got plenty of wood for the stove.”

Charlie smirked. “I can think of other ways to stay warm.”

“Oh yeah?” Jo leaned in and kissed her. “Why don’t you show me?”

Charlie got that wicked grin of hers. Oh yeah. They’d be staying warm till spring.


End file.
